


Nutty Learns to Draw - Virg & Kay

by Gumnut



Series: Nutty Learns to Draw [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Ugh, I am not good at working with outlines. All my training says no outlines, so when I have them, I don’t know what to do with them.Anyway, practise, practise, practise. I’m sick of staring at it.This is for @vegetacide Something I have been wanting to do for a while. Skillset still lacking, but I hope you like it anyway ::hugs::Nutty(Considering dumping the outlines, but all the cool art here uses outlines…I guess I just gotta learn or unlearn or whatever)





	Nutty Learns to Draw - Virg & Kay

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I am not good at working with outlines. All my training says no outlines, so when I have them, I don’t know what to do with them.
> 
> Anyway, practise, practise, practise. I’m sick of staring at it.
> 
> This is for @vegetacide Something I have been wanting to do for a while. Skillset still lacking, but I hope you like it anyway ::hugs::
> 
> Nutty
> 
> (Considering dumping the outlines, but all the cool art here uses outlines…I guess I just gotta learn or unlearn or whatever)


End file.
